Tetsu Aso
Tetsu Aso is a character from the Wonderland series. He too is a tadpole patient from Chou Mori Institution and has been pulled back into the Tadpole Project again. Tetsu is a homosexual young man who lives with his boyfriend, Taichi Adachi. Appearance and Personality Appearance Tetsu has dyed light blonde color and brown eyes. He wears black jeans and a black t-shirt. Personality Tetsu makes it clear that he does not trust Nebula and thinks that they have a hidden agenda for him and the other tadpoles. He also doesn't really trust anyone who's not a tadpole except for Taichi. Back Story Storyline History Deep Blue Wonderland Tetsu is struggling with his powers and is afraid that he might accidentally kill Taichi with one touch because of it. Speaking of touch, Tetsu ended up drawing a three in the new experiment in Project Tadpole, meaning he loses the sense of touch for the next seventy-two hours. It doesn't help that he can't tell his boyfriend what's going on. Still, Taichi stays by his side out of love. That in itself worries Tetsu. After the first gate is opened, Tetsu sees a bakeneko in the kitchen window. It didn't help that Taichi couldn't see it himself. Tetsu ended up wandering back to the bedroom, at a loss. He later catches Shinra and Shingen spying on him outside of his apartment. Tetsu makes them take him to the rest of the team and tell them everything after threatening to burn them to a crisp. Wonderland Chaos Tetsu still struggles with his powers and it doesn't help that he can hear Taichi's thoughts now. He assures his boyfriend that he still loves him, but doesn't want to be touched. When the Tadpole branch begins their second experiment, Tetsu gives into his impulses and tries to have sex with Taichi. When he snaps out of it, his boyfriend hurries off to school. Moments later, Shingen calls him and the other tadpoles over to talk to them about why they all can hear thoughts now. The whole time, Tetsu begins to question what Nebula's true motives are. Not trusting Nebula, Tetsu decides to take matters into his own hands. He texts the other tadpoles to meet him in the library. Tetsu shares with him that he doesn't trust Nebula and decides that they should find the other tadpoles themselves. Later, Tetsu along with the other tadpoles meet Midori Amano and learn that Celty can neutralize their powers. He decides to try and get Midori and learn more about before trusting her. Tetsu is disgusted when girls at his college start hitting on him. He communicates with Nami and Kohaku telepathically about their problems and they all decide not to tell Nebula about this new ability they have. Tetsu finally tells Taichi about his powers and his hell in Chou Mori in "Azusa". To his surprise, his boyfriend is very supportive and vows to stay with him. In the newer experiments, the tadpoles have become smarter and can see the future. In "Thursday", Tetsu makes contact with another tadpole named Sota Iseya. Later, he and the other tadpoles look for Mikado when he goes missing. Caged Wonderland Tetsu participates in a mock sports day with the other tadpoles held by Shingen and Emilia to test the new effects of the Kratos drug. He also convinces the others not to stand out as much. The Month of No Gods Because he can't sleep anymore, Tetsu goes down to the local the theater to watch old movies just to pass the time. One night, he is accosted by a mysterious woman about himself. Tetsu couldn't sense this woman at all, but was uncomfortable about this exchange. Devil's Wonderland The woman turns out to be a journalist named Natsuko Sakamoto. She trails Tetsu back to his home and tries to talk to him. Taichi lets her in for a short time. The fire tadpole admits to watching his boyfriend sleep because he can't sleep anymore. Later, Tetsu learns that Taichi can see bakeneko too. His boyfriend tries to put him at ease by seducing him. Tadpole Powers Primary Trait Tetsu can create fire by touch. During his awakening, he accidentally set fire to a trash bin while he was wandering around the city feeling like he was burning up. Tetsu can also sense when other tadpoles are nearby. Secondary Traits By the season finale, his senses had been heightened. Thanks to Satoshi's death, Tetsu can now hear thoughts, but only when he's alone with one person. After the last experiment, he and the other tadpoles can communicate with each other telepathically. Because of Azusa Kibuishi's death, he can now raise a person's desire. He now can't get sick, high, or sick. The new experiment has taken away his need to sleep. The next experiment might have changed his appetite. Augmentations Cutie Aphrodite now gives him the ability to attract members of the opposite sex, much to Tetsu's dismay and disgust. Plus, the young man has gotten smarter and can see the future. The Kratos drug has made him more athletic. Relationships Taichi Adachi Main Article: Taichi Adachi Tetsu really loves Taichi and his boyfriend really does care about him and love him. However, Tetsu is scared that he might accidentally end up killing Taichi with his new unwanted powers. He later sucks it up and tells his boyfriend about his powers. To his surprise, Taichi is understanding and accepts him. Katsuhiro Kitano Main Article: Katsuhiro Kitano Kitano is the one who gave Tetsu his fire powers and made him a tadpole through the Tadpole Project. Tetsu never wanted to hear the creepy doctor's voice ever again. But now, the poor tadpole people is getting pulled back into the Tapole Project. Trivia * Adrik Wowk from Vozrozhdeniye is interested in him due to his fire powers. Category:Characters Category:Wonderland Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Chou Mori Patients Category:Tadpoles Category:Human Category:Super Human Category:LGBT Characters